Plot to steal Charity Hirz's hologram pit
The plot to steal Charity Hirz's hologram pit took place during the Peace era, in Ramona Meyer's attempts to gain power. The plot began with the Skirmish in the MBH and ended with the Mission to the t and i Factory with just Centauri and the Dark Woman. After the Knights of Plague failed to seize control of the world, the Dark Woman made many attempts to steal the pit, until she died sometime in the 2050s. Prelude Long before Charity Hirz was born, the hologram pit was created at some point during the Elder era. It was made of stone and carved with modified Saxon runes, putting its creation well before the founding of the Legions of Metta. A long line of revered mutants have left behind memories from their tenure and thus contributed to the creation of an invaluable library of reference for Lords yet to come. As a result of her tranquil origins and determination to prove herself, Ramona Meyer succumbed to the Darkness following the loss of her lesbian crush, Charity Hirz, in 2015. After the organization she had sworn loyalty to, the Knights of Plague, were destroyed in the climactic Battle of Transylvania, she took up residence in Transylvania Quarters along with Bertha Swenson. The plot The attempted theft in Arizona and aftermath Upon learning that the hologram pit was in the t and i Factory, Ramona Meyer became determined to rise as the ruler of the universe. Ramona then planned to steal the pit on order to gain the necessary experience to achieve her dream. To this end, Ramona traveled to Arizona to steal the pit from the factory. While Ramona managed to penetrate the defenses of the factory, the vault had been emptied, and she failed to retrieve the pit. The pit was thus relocated to the MBH, but after several years it was returned when no further incidents occurred. ]] Ramona was undaunted, knowing her challenge was to find a way through all the defenses the pit had. She knew this could take a very long time. Over the Christmas holidays, the Piano contraption was placed in the chambers as a final layer of protection for the hologram pit. Also during this time, Master Intelligence and Centauri uncovered the mystery of the mysterious wandering Knight of Plague, though they believed it was George, and learned of the existence of the hologram pit. While all this was happening, Ramona Meyer was slowly learning about the defenses. Over the proceeding months, she had figured out most of them. Ramona got one step closer to stealing the hologram pit midway through spring. Hidden under a cloak, she met Ruby Wright in a pub. The two drank and played a game of cards; Ramona purposely lost in order to give Ruby the thing she coveted. During their conversation, Ruby let slip the way past the third obstacle. The attempted theft Finally, Ramona solved all the defenses, and decided to make her move, Apparating to Arizona. The S.M.S.B. had just paid Ramona a visit and they saw a notice saying, "GET THE HOLOGRAM PIT" on her bulletin board. Believing Ramona had betrayed them, Master Intelligence rallied all the members of the S.M.S.B. to the t and i Factory, as he believed the theft was to happen that night. The entire S.M.S.B. entered into the factory that evening as well. Ramona had battled through the obstacles and was waiting in front of the hologram pit when Centauri arrived. After Ramona explained the truth to a stunned Centauri, she turned her attention back to the pit. Ramona decided to use her cousin. When Centauri attempted to escape, Ramona attempted to kill him. However, Centauri rebounded and slaughtered her, though his methods are yet to be revealed. Aftermath Three days later, Master Intelligence revealed that he had spirited the hologram pit into the MBH, where he believed it would be safer due to the valuable information it contained. It is unknown what room he put it in. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Burglaries Category:Plots Category:Plot to steal Charity Hirz's hologram pit